Jenna's Amnesia
by drewdog302
Summary: During a race with Balto, Jenna falls and injures herself causing her to get minor amnesia and just as she begins to recover Jenna is suddenly is accused of a crime she didn't commit what will happen to Jenna and how will Balto help explain her innocence? Ratings may change to T. This story is based around a real condition.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back again and in case you don't know what Amnesia its a condition which causes partial or sometimes permanentmemory loss that iscaused by concussions orbrain damage.**  
 **  
**

 **Also these chapters include some scenes from my other Balto X Jenna stories.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1. Jenna's accident**_

* * *

It was a beautiful winter evening and the wolfdog Balto and his huskymate Jenna were part of it they were watching the sunset on a hill"The sunset is so pretty." Jenna said "Not as pretty as you Jen." Balto said with a smile.

"Oh Balto." Jenna said giggling at his comment she then nuzzled him Balto nuzzled her back.

Then Jenna's smile was replaced with a deep frown she thenasked Balto a question that she never have brought up in a very long time.

"Balto do you love me?" Jenna asked Balto then stroked her soft red fur "What are you talking about Jenna, of course I love you,your my mate and I'll love you with all my heart." Balto replied.

"But what if I lost my memory and I can't remember anything will you still love me?" Jenna asked again her frowned deepened she started to sniff "Jenna please don't cry I'll always love you no matter what happens even if you loose your memory." Balto  
said.

Jenna then looked into Balto's handsome brown eyes she knew Balto was right she nuzzled him once last time.

"It's getting late Jen let go home." Balto said Jenna nodded then Balto got an idea "Want to race home?" Balto asked Jenna then smirked at him "Your on." She said in a sexy tone.

Balto took position on the left while Jenna took position on the right and Balto started to count down "5...4...3...2...1...GO!" He said.

Then Balto and Jenna took off running as fast as their paws could carry them as they neared home Jenna passed Balto up She looked behind her to see that Balto was gaining on her she then pushed herself behind her limit.

"EAT MY SNOW BALTO!" Jenna yelled from behind.

"JENNA SLOW DOWN YOUR GOING TOO FAST!" Balto yelled back to her.

Jenna didn't slow down she stubbornly kept running faster than she should be shethen saw that Balto's boat was clear to be seen _I won! I won!_ Jenna cheered in her mind.

But then all of sudden Jenna slipped on a hidden packof ice she Jenna tried to slow herself down but she going toofast.

"BALTO!" She screamed "JENNA!" Balto yelled he then started to run across the ice pack.

ThenJenna's paw hit a rock she then tripped and she then went tumbling down thehillside Jenna then went sliding into a trunk of a tree at full force on her ribs Jenna yelped in pain and then she then tripped again and her head went crashing  
into a tree stump she then was out cold.

Then in Jenna's mind a bright white color exploded in her headthen everything went black (She had a Concussion).

* * *

Balto saw the whole thing unfold _Oh on JENNA!_ He thought.

Balto then ran down the hillside and ran up to his injured mate "Jenna?" He asked he nudged her muzzle.

Jenna didn't budge Balto then notice that Jenna wasn't breathing"Jenna wake up please...don't die on me!" Balto begged tears came to his brown eyes he then turned her over and he started toperform CPR.

* * *

 _ **Two days later...**_  
 _ **  
**_

Balto was at the hospital with his friends he paced back and forth as he waited to hear about Jenna he hadn't eaten or slept ever since Jenna's accident many of Balto's friends were nervous about Jennatoobut not as much as Balto.

he loved Jenna so much that he couldn't bare to lose her _Jenna this all my fault I should have never made you race me._ He thought.

Then the nurse came out "Mr. Balto I have good news and I got bad news." She said Balto felt his heart sank when heard the word _Bad News_ "What's the good news?" Balto asked.

"The good news is that she'll be okay aside from her injuries lucky dog." The nursereplied.

Balto was relieved that Jenna was going to be okay but he was still nervous about the bad news.

"What about the bad news?" Balto asked.

"The bad news is..." the nurse started.

* * *

 **Looks like we're gonna find out what the bad news is in Chapter 2.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2. TheBad News**_

* * *

"The Bad news is that Jenna has minor Amnesia." The nurse explained Balto's heart literally stopped when he heard that.

His ears flattening against his head he tried his best to hold back tears "Please tell me your joking please." He begged " I'm so sorry about Jenna but only person can see her." The nurse said.

"I'll go in." Balto said before anyone else would Balto then walked into Jenna's room Jenna was laying down in her bed napping _Please let her remember me_ Balto prayed.

Jenna then woke up but as soon as she saw Baltoshe then started to shake in fear she thought her own mate was a stranger.

"W-Who are you?!" She screamed "Jenna calm down it's me Balto your mate." Balto said to calm her down"Mate? I have no mate." Jenna said "You do have a mate Jenna and I'm your mate." Balto said.

Balto was now asking Jenna random questions hoping that she would remember something but it was no use.

Balto's ears flattened against his head he looked down at his paws"This is all my fault." He said "what is your fault umBalto is it?" Jenna asked.

"Jen do you remember the accident?" Balto asked Jenna didn't reply "Jenna?" Balto asked her but Jenna had something going on in her mind (She was having a flashback.)

* * *

 _ **Two years ago**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _Jenna struggled to stay afloat she fell into a creek she hated water"HELP!" She screamed._

 __

 _She was then pushed under by the rapids and Jenna hit her head on a rock on the bottom out cold Jenna then knew that there was nothing she could do she was going to die but then a miracle happened._

 __

 _She felt something or someone grab her orange scarf and she was then pulled to the surface._

 __

 _Jenna gasped for air and she coughed out some water she then turned to thank her savior it was a brown and tan wolfdog with very handsome brown eyes "Balto?" Jenna asked_

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"Jenna?" Balto asked again "Huh what?" Jenna asked "I asked you if you remembered the accident but you didn't answer are you okay?" Balto asked.

"Oh sorry Balto I was having a flashback I was drowning and you saved me is it true are you my mate?" Jenna asked Balto answered her thenhe started tostrokeher soft red fur.

"Whoa what are you doing?" Jenna asked confused.

"Stroking your fur I always do this to youwhen I feel like youneed to becomforted or just to show you that I love youit's okay I can stop if you want?" Balto replied.

"No no you can keep stroking my fur I like that feeling." Jenna said. Balto smiled and he continued to stroke her fur Jenna smiled as felt Balto's paw glide through her fur.

Then the nurse came in "Mr. Balto since Jenna has minor Amnesia someone is going to have to take care of her until she recovers." She said.

"I'll do it." Balto replied with a smile "Very well then Jenna is released from the hospital." The nurse said.

"Thank you I promise I'll take good care of her." Balto said although Jenna may not know too much about him right now but after all Balto made Jenna a promise.

And that promise was that no matter what happened he'll always love her.

* * *

 **More later**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Home at last**_

* * *

After Jenna was released from the hospital she and Balto walked home when they got to Balto's boat Jennaaround like she was in a whole different place.

Jenna then saw on the wall in the cabin was a photo of her nuzzling Balto like absolute crazy.

"Is this me and you?" Jenna asked as she looked at the photo "Yeah why?" Balto replied Jenna then smiled "It's very nice." Jenna replied _We look so happy together_ She thought.

Jenna then notice something around Balto's neck it was some sort of necklace then all of sudden Jenna started to have another flashback...

* * *

 _ **3 years ago**_

 _ ****_

 _"Balto wait!" Jenna cried as she ran up to Balto who was leaving because he was drafted by the NA Air Force to help fight the Alaskan Revolution._

 __

 _Balto stopped and turned around and faced Jenna "Yes Jenna." Balto said._

 __

 _"Before you go I-Imade something for you." Jenna said with tears in her eyes she then handed him a necklace and a compass was attached to it._

 __

 _Balto then noticed a picture in the compass "Hey it's my favorite picture of you." Balto said "I made it because I want you to remember that I love youand ifyou wear iton the battlefield you'll think of me." Jenna said._

 __

 _Balto smiled and he slipped it around his neck where his dogtag was "Thank you that means a lot and I will definitely think of you." Balto said_

 __

 _"You promise not to take it off?" Jenna asked "I promise." Balto replied._

 __

 _ **Flashback ends**_

* * *

"Balto did I make that necklace for you?" Jenna asked "Yes you did Jenna."Balto replied looking at the necklace.

Jenna's thoughts were cut off when she heard someone yell "JENNA!" she turned around to see a black and white malamute with a fancy collar on (Steele).

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T RETURN THE FAVOR AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?" Steele snarled.

Terrified Jenna moved closer to Balto "B-B-Balto." Jenna said terrified she then buried her face in Balto's chest and sobbed.

Balto then stroked her soft red fur to comfort her he then turned to Steele.

"Steele don't scare her like that she can't remember anything." Balto said.

"I don't care Jenna isgonna pay for what you did to me." Steele snarled.

"What are you talking aboutI didn't do anything to you." Jenna said still crying.

Steele then showed her a scar on his eye then a bite mark on his neck and whole bunch of other scars and wounds"THIS IS WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Steele shouted.

"Jenna you did this to him?" Balto asked "I...I...Idon't know Balto." Jenna sobbed.

"Stop playing games with me Jenna now tell Balto the truth." Steele growled "I...I just..." Jenna started "NOW!" Steele snarled Jenna then started to cry harder.

Balto then was able to kick Steele out of his home because Steele was scaring Jenna too much.

Jenna was sobbing buckets of tears Balto then embraced Jenna in tight hug "Shhhhh. Shhhhh it's okay Jenna don't cry I'm right here." Balto soothed.

"Oh Balto why was he interrogating me?" Jenna asked "I don't know Jenna just don't cry it's going to be okay " Balto said.

* * *

 _ **That night...**_

Balto and Jenna were watching the night sky "Those stars are so beautiful." Jenna said "Not as beautiful as you Jen." Balto said usually whenever he would say thatJenna would giggle but this time Jennajust looked at him in confusion.

"Jen?" She asked "Oh sorry I nicknamed you 'Jen' although it's not your real name." Balto replied "Oh." Jenna said she then rubbed her eyes and started to yawn.

Balto then yawned the two walked into the cabin Balto at first wanted he and Jennato sleep in that blanket but he then had a better idea.

Balto then laid down on his back and rested the back of his head on a pillow signaled Jenna to come over Jenna then curled upon Balto's stomach and she rested her head on his neck.

"Goodnight Jen I love you." Balto said  
Jenna then said "I love you too Balto." She said.

* * *

 _ **Jenna is starting to regain her memory piece by piece but what about when Steele said he attacked her we're gonna find out in Chapter 4.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Sorry about the LOOOOONNNNGGGG wait I've been really busy lately with collabs, other stories,and videos on YouTube anyway here's Chapter 4 of " _Jenna's Amnesia_ "**

* * *

 **Chapter 4. Meeting your children and more flashbacks**

* * *

Balto and Jenna woke up the next morning Jenna was laying down on Balto's warm chest but she got off so she can be next to Balto's side.

They occasionally rubbed noses or licked each other.

Balto told her some of the fun things that they did together when Jenna still had her memory.

"And Jenna during yourhard times I was there to comfort you." Balto said nuzzling neck and ruffling her orange scarf.

"You were there...to comfort me." Jenna said.

Jenna then started to tear up.

"Oh I just wish I could remember those times you were there for me but I just can't." Jenna sobbed as she cried into Balto's shoulder.

Balto then placed his paw on top of Jenna's pawto calm her down.

"It's okay Jen you'll remember sooner or later." Balto said with a smile.

Jenna looked at her mate and smiled back.

"Your right, I will remember sooner or later." Jenna said holding on to Balto's paw.

Jenna then curled up and she rested her head on Balto's front paws.

When Jenna looked at her own paws she noticed on her left paw there were a couple of scars.

Then Jenna started to have another flashback.

* * *

 _ **Flashback starts...**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _"HELP!" Jenna cried in pain._

 __

 _Jenna was to get her left paw out of this trap._

 __

 _Her left paw got caught in a bear trap while she was taking a walk all by herself._

 __

 _"SOMEONE HELP IT HURTS REALLY BAD!" Jenna screamed._

 __

 _Jenna continued to try and pry the bear trap open with her other paw but it was was no use._

 __

 _Jenna then screamed at the top of her lungs._

 __

 _"BALTO, SOMEONE ANYONEHELP ME PLEASE!" Jenna sobbed._

 __

 _Just as Jenna screamed her cry for help Jenna then heard someone shout her name._

 __

 _Jenna then turned around and saw Balto running up to her._

 __

 _"BALTO THANK GOD YOUR HERE!" Jenna sobbed in pain_

 __

 _"Jenna what happened?" Balto asked his mate._

 __

 _"I was walking and I stepped on a bear trap I'm hurt bad!" Jenna sobbed._

 __

 _"Jenna I need you to be calm now." Balto said as put a paw on Jenna's shoulder in reassurance._

 __

 _Jenna then nodded tearfully Balto then carefully opened the bear trap open to free his mate._

 __

 _Jenna's whole left paw was oozing with blood._

 __

 _Balto then took her left paw and looked at it._

 __

 _"Does it look bad?" Jenna asked._

 __

 _Balto looked at Jenna._

 __

 _"Jen this is gonna needstitches, we better get you to the doctor." Balto said._

 __

 _Jenna then nodded and she nuzzled Balto and the two walked close together._

 __

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

 _  
_

"Jenna are you okay?"

"Hmmmm what?" Jenna asked.

"I asked if your okay you've been quiet for a while." Balto replied.

"Oh sorry Balto I was havinganother flashback." Jenna explained.

"What was it about?" Balto asked.

"My paw was caught in a bear trap and I was in pain and then you came and freed me." Jenna said.

Balto smiled he was glad that Jenna was getting her memory back.

Balto then held her even tighter.

Jenna loved it whenever Balto held her in a tight embrace.

The two remained in their romantic embrace until Balto broke the silence.

"Jenna I don't mean to ruin this nice feeling but we have to meet our children?" Balto said.

"Children?" Jenna asked.

"After we became mates Jen we started a family and we had six beautiful pups." Balto explained.

"What are their names?" Jenna asked her mate.

"Kodi, Aleu, Saba, Dingo, Kioana, and Dakota." Balto replied.

* * *

 **Later that day...**  
 **  
**

Balto and Jenna arrived at the mill where their sons and daughters were waiting for them.

Balto walked in first and he saw Kodi with Saba, Dingo, Aleu and her son Leo.

But before Jenna could walk in Balto had to tell Kodi, Aleu, Saba, andDingo one thing.

"Okay Mom has Amnesia so don't scare her she can't remember anything." Balto said.

"Amnesia?! you mean Mom doesn't remember anything about us?" Kodi said.

Balto nodded.

"Alright Jenna you can come in now." Balto said.

Jenna then enter the room and walked up  
to Balto's side.

Jenna did nothing but stare at the four dogs.

"Hey Mom." Saba said walking up to her mother.

"And who are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm Saba your daughter don't you remember me?" Saba asked.

Jenna shook her head.

"It's okay Mom you'll remember me sooner or later." Saba said.

Kodi was next.

"Hey Mom it's me Kodi your son." Kodi said.

"Kodi that's a nice name." Jenna said.

"Thank you." Kodi said with a smile.

Dingo then walked up to his mother and introduced himself.

"Dingo? Like the wild dog?" Jenna asked.

Dingo chuckled "Yeah." He said.

Then Aleu and Leo walked up to Jenna.

"Hey Mama." Aleu said.

To Jenna this looked like a female version of Balto.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked.

"I'm Aleu your daughter me and you had been through an adventure together when I was a pup." Aleu said to her mother.

Jenna then noticed Leo who was now 8 weeks.

"And whose that cutie?" Jenna asked.

"This my son Leo." Aleu said looking at her son.

"HiGramma." Leo said.

Jenna then saw a scarf around Aleu's neckjust like hers but this one was red orange the one Jenna was wearing was bright orange then Jenna started to have ANOTHER flashback.

* * *

 _ **Flashback starts...**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _"Aleu!" Jenna cried as she ranup to Aleu who was about to leave because she was about to become the leader of a wolf pack._

 __

 _"Yes Mama." Aleu said._

 __

 _"Before you go take this with you." Jenna said as she slipped her scarf off her neck and she slipped on Aleu's neck._

 __

 _"Mama I don't need your scarf." Aleu said._

 __

 _"No, no, no keep Aleu Ithink it suits you plus I can always buy myself another scarf." Jenna said._

 __

 _"So your just giving your scarf so I can remember you?" Aleu asked her mother._

 __

 _"No Aleu it's not just that the scarf will keep you warm and cozy plus I was going to give it to etheryou, Saba or Kioana." Jenna said._

 __

 _"And you chose me?" Aleu asked._

 _Jenna nodded._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

"Aleu did I give you my scarf." Jenna asked.

"He's Mom you did and you were right it is soft and warm." Aleu said.

Jenna then nuzzled her daughter.

Then she, Balto, Aleu, Leo, Dingo, Kodi, and Saba hung out for the rest of the day like a real family does.

* * *

 ****

 **More later...**

 _  
_  
 _ **  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I WasFramed!**

* * *

After visiting Kodi, Aleu, Saba,and DingoBalto and Jenna decided to call it a night.

The two walked home Jenna remained close to Balto.

Jenna and Balto noticed a crowd gathered around and they saw two German Shepards male and female and they weresobbing.

Then the female looked up and saw Balto and Jenna.

"YOU!" The female shouted pointing directly at Jenna.

Jenna then moved closer to Balto's side.

"B-B-Balto!" Jenna said shakingly.

"I'm right here Jenna." Balto said as he held her tightly.

"You just thought you could get away with it did you." The female snarled with a tearful muzzle.

Jenna then buried her face in Balto's chest and cried Balto stroked her soft red fur to comfort her.

"Miss don't scare her like that she has Amnesia and shecan't remember anything." Balto said.

Then a few NA Air Force gaurds ran up to the four.

"GAURDS ARRESTTHAT HUSKY!" The male shouted.

"WHOA! What did she do?" Balto asked holding Jenna tightly so that the gaurds won't take her.

"SHE KILLED MY SON!" The female shouted.

"B-But I-I d-d-didn't k-kill anyone I'm innocent." Jenna sobbed.

"That's right Jenna is innocent she was with me." Balto said holding Jenna tighter.

"Oh really I got the whole thing on camera." said a Malamute.

Balto and Jenna looked at the camera and they saw a red and white husky with an orange scarf slashing up a poor German Shepherd puppy.

"This Scarf was recovered it fell off when she ran off." said the male.

"But ifthat was Jenna then why is her scarf still on?!" Balto snapped at the German Shepards.

Jenna nodded tearfully.

"Yeah right and who are you supposed to be." The female asked.

"I'm her mate and my sweet Jenna would not hurt anyone even if she was tempted to." Balto snarled.

For hours Balto and the German Shepards argued back and forth.

Finally the Gaurds had enough.

"Alright that's enough the husky is being arrested." The guard said.

Then Jenna was snatched out of Balto's grip.

Jenna tried to squirm but the Gaurd's grip was too strong for her

"LET ME GO I WAS FRAMED!" Jenna screamed.

"Sir she's telling the truth please let my mate go." Balto begged

The guard looked into Jenna's teary eyes then at Balto.

Without a word the guard released Jenna who bolted toward Balto and cried in his chest.

"Why did you do that she's the Bloody Husky." The male German Shepard asked.

"By the looks of her teary eyes and in her heartshe looked innocent." The guard replied.

* * *

Balto held Jenna tightly tomake fall asleepin.

"Balto would youthink I would do such a thing?" Jenna asked her mate.

"No Jenna and I don't know why someone would frame you like that." Balto replied.

"Balto I'm scared." Jenna said.

"Of whatJen?" Balto asked

"Of being put knew the pound I for life and I don't want to be alone." Jenna said starting to tear up.

"Jenna it's okay no matter what happens I'll always be there in your heart." Balto said he then pointed at Jenna's chest telling her he'll always be in her heart.

Jenna smiled and she licked her mate's muzzle.

"Thank you for being there for me Balto." Jenna said.

"Now try to get some sleep okay I love you." Balto said.

"I love you too goodnight." Jenna said she then laid her head down on Balto's front paws and fell asleep next to Balto's warm body.

Balto then whispered one more thing into Jenna's ear.

" _Goodnight my sweet sleep dreams_."

* * *

 _ **  
**_

 _ **More later...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Rough Night**

* * *

Balto was asleep dreaming about being in a sled race and just as he was about to win he woke up.

 _Why is it always good dreams that come to an end._ Balto thought.

Balto looked down and he saw his beautiful mate sleep on his paws.

Balto then notice Jenna was breathing heavily in her sleep (She was having a nightmare).

"Jenna wake up." Balto said shaking her.

Then without warning Jenna woke up with ayelp of fear and her head conked against Balto's head.

"It was all a dream but it felt so real." Jenna said.

"What was all a dream Jen?" Balto asked.

"Balto I had the worst...ow what the heckdid I hit my head on?" Jenna asked.

"Well." Balto said rubbing his head.

"Oh sorry Balto I had I a terrible nightmare." Jenna said.

"What was it about?" Balto asked.

"Well it all started like this..."

* * *

 _ **Jenna's Dream...**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _Jenna woke up her surroundings were different she remembered being asleep in Balto's embrace but now was in an alleyway._

 __

 _"Huh that's weird I don't remember being in an alleyway?" Jenna said to herself._

 __

 _Jenna then started to walk out of the alleyway when her leftpaw yanked back Jenna looked down and saw that her leftpaw was chained up._

 __

 _"What the...?" Jenna asked outloud._

 __

 _Then Jenna saw Balto standing near the alleyway._

 __

 _"Balto can you unchain me!" Jenna called out._

 __

 _Balto didn't seem to hearher but before Jenna could call to him again Jenna saw a black female husky walkedup to Balto and she...nuzzled him._

 __

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THATS MY MATE!" Jenna screamed._

 __

 _Just like Balto the female failed to hear Jenna._

 __

 _"Your nuzzle is better than Jenna's nuzzle Jane." Balto chuckled._

 __

 _"No, no, no this can't be real it can't!" Jenna said to herself._

 __

 _"Yeah it sure is." Jane said._

 __

 _Jenna felt her heart twist and turn._

 __

 _"Who needs that worthless mutt anyway I never even loved her I can't believe she was so stupid to think that." Balto said evilly._

 __

 _Jenna's heart broke into pieces and she started to cry._

 __

 _"Stop it...Balto." Jenna said tearfully._

 __

 _Then Jenna's heart broke more when Balto and Jane...kissed._

 _"STOP IT GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Jenna screamed._

 __

 _ **End of Jenna's dream.**_

* * *

"It was the scariest thing I've seen in my life Balto I love you, I love you so much please tell me that it was all dream and not a flashback." Jenna sobbed.

Balto then leaned in and kissed Jenna on the head.

"It's okay Jenna it was just a dream Jenna I promise I will never everditch you for another pretty pedigree your my beautiful husky and I love you." Balto said.

Jenna sniffed and she looked at her mate.

"You promise." Jenna asked.

"I promise Jen." Balto said.

Balto then stroked Jenna's soft red fur to soothe her.

Jenna then moved closer to Balto's side and she tried to fall asleep Balto then sighed this was a hard night for Jenna she's needed to feel the comfort and love from her mate.

Balto then got he and Jenna's favorite blanket which was a soft quilt that was knitted and sewed in Native Americans patterns.

Balto pulled the blanket over he and Jenna.

"Does that make youfeel better?" Balto asked with a soft warm voice.

Jenna didn't respond because she was asleep at her mate's warm side.

Balto then laid his head down and closed his eyes and he placed his paw on top of Jenna's paw.

Balto then fell asleep next to his mate.

* * *

 **I didn't mention that much of the Bloody Husky but no spoilers revealed.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway More later...  
**

 _  
_

 __


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Fear**

* * *

Balto woke up the next morning with Jenna asleep in his tight embrace Jenna was still asleep he didn't want to wake her so he just laid there and held her.

AfterJenna had her terrible nightmare about Balto cheating on her the other night all Jenna wanted to feel was Balto's embrace and most importantly she need to feel him.

Balto didn't care whether it got him killed he would always be there to comfort Jenna he's been comforting Jenna hiswhole life whenever Jenna is heartbroken,or scared,or crying Balto comforted her it was the only thing that he could  
do show that he truly loved her.

Balto held Jenna tighter.

Jenna has been asleep for a while Balto then figured that it was time to wake her up.

"Jenna, wake up." Balto said shaking her.

Jenna then opened her eyes and she looked up at her mate.

"Good morning Balto." Jenna said nuzzling him.

Balto smiled and he nuzzled her back.

"Morning Jen." Balto said.

"Balto I just want to say thank you for being there for me after I had my terrible nightmare I...I just needed to feel you and I still do." Jenna said.

Balto then stroked her soft red fur with one ofhis front paws.

"I'll never leave you Jenna I promise." Balto said lovingly.

Jenna snuggled closer to Balto's side to feel his warm side.  
 **  
**

for hours Balto laid beside Jenna theyoccasionally nuzzled or licked each other.

Then later that day a thunderstorm struck the town Balto and Jenna were underneath a blanket in their romantic embrace.

Balto didn't mind the thunder but Jenna was different although she was an adult she was still pretty terrified of thunder but she felt safe as long she in Balto's tight embrace.

As Jenna laid in Balto's tight embrace she started to feel drowsy before she even knew it Jenna was asleep in her mate's strong embrace safe and sound.

* * *

Jenna yelped in pain and she rolled a few feet away from the Bloody Husky.

Jenna struggled to stand but she was too weak.

Jenna tried to crawl away from her attacker but she was then grabbed by her orange scarf and she looked into the eyes of the Bloody Husky.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jenna screamed at the Bloody Husky.

"I'm your worse nightmare." The Bloody Husky replied.

"Why are you doing This, and why did you frame me?" Jenna asked.

"Because I want to destroy your pathetic doggy Love relationship with that halfbreed Balto." The Bloody Huksy said.

"YOUR CRAZY! AND YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Jenna yelled.

The Bloody Husky smirked and she lunged at Jenna.

* * *

" **GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Jenna screamed.

Jenna looked around and she realized it was all a dream.

The thought of TheBloody Husky trying to split her and Balto upscared Jenna so much that she started to cry.

Balto was awoken by Jenna's crying Jenna immediately buried her face in his chest and she sobbed

"Jenna what's wrong?" Balto said worried about his mate.

"Balto we have to leave Nome!" Jenna sobbed.

"Why Jen?" Balto asked starting to stroke her fur.

"The Bloody Husky she wants to split us up and I don't feel safe here, oh Balto what should we do." Jenna sobbed.

"Jenna I think we should go to the gaurds maybe they'll know what to do." Balto suggested.

"No, We've tried that before but they won't listen to us." Jenna replied

Balto held her tighter he sighed and he kissed Jenna on the top of her head.

"I think your right Jenna we need to leave town." Balto said.

Jenna sighed in relief and she smiled at Balto.

"Thank you Balto." Jenna said.

Balto smiled back and he nuzzled her tenderly.

* * *

 ****  
 **Too be continued...  
**


End file.
